Several types of memory devices, such as Flash memories, use arrays of analog memory cells for storing data. Each analog memory cell holds a certain level of a given physical quantity such as an electrical charge or voltage, which represents the data stored in the cell. The levels of this physical quantity are also referred to as storage values or analog values. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into regions, each region corresponding to a programming state that represents one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits.
Some memory devices, which are commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible memory states. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible memory states.
Flash memory devices are described, for example, by Bez et al., in “Introduction to Flash Memory,” Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 91, number 4, April, 2003, pages 489-502, which is incorporated herein by reference. Multi-level Flash cells and devices are described, for example, by Eitan et al., in “Multilevel Flash Cells and their Trade-Offs,” Proceedings of the 1996 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), New York, N.Y., pages 169-172, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper compares several kinds of multilevel Flash cells, such as common ground, DINOR, AND, NOR and NAND cells.
Eitan et al., describe another type of analog memory cell called Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM) in “Can NROM, a 2-bit, Trapping Storage NVM Cell, Give a Real Challenge to Floating Gate Cells?” Proceedings of the 1999 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials (SSDM), Tokyo, Japan, Sep. 21-24, 1999, pages 522-524, which is incorporated herein by reference. NROM cells are also described by Maayan et al., in “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate”, Proceedings of the 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC 2002), San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 3-7, 2002, pages 100-101, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary types of analog memory cells are Floating Gate (FG) cells, Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) cells, magnetic RAM (MRAM) cells, Charge Trap Flash (CTF) and phase change RAM (PRAM, also referred to as Phase Change Memory—PCM) cells. FRAM, MRAM and PRAM cells are described, for example, by Kim and Koh in “Future Memory Technology including Emerging New Memories,” Proceedings of the 24th International Conference on Microelectronics (MIEL), Nis, Serbia and Montenegro, May 16-19, 2004, volume 1, pages 377-384, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various methods and systems for programming memory cells are known in the art. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2008/083131, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for programming non-volatile storage elements. A trial programming process is performed for a first set of one or more non-volatile storage elements to test usage of the non-volatile storage system. Based on this trial programming, a programming signal is calibrated by adjusting its initial magnitude. The calibrated programming signal is then used to program a second set of non-volatile storage elements.
PCT International Publication WO 2008/124760, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a predictive programming mode for programming an array of non-volatile memory cells, which are individually programmable to one of a range of threshold voltage levels. A predetermined function predicts what programming voltage level needs to be applied in order to program a given memory cell to a given target threshold voltage level. In an embodiment, the predetermined function is linear and is calibrated for each memory cell under programming by one or more checkpoints. The checkpoint is an actual programming voltage that programs the memory cell in question to a verified designated threshold voltage level.